


Зимняя прогулка

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Photoset, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Фотосет, вязаная одежда для фигурок
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Зимняя прогулка

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
